


A day in his life

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV), Quantum Leap
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Beckett feels trapped in one endless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in his life

A day in his life  
stand alone ML/Quantum Leap crossover

Rating: G  
No copyright infringement intended for either Moonlight or Quantum Leap.   
No money is being made with this fanfic.

 

Sam leaped.

Sam looked into a mirror that he must have cleaned just prior to the leap  
and dropped a bloody rag.

I'm a woman. Again.

Sam doubted he would ever get used to becoming a different sex. Not   
a bad looking woman. Brunette hair placed into a tight, severe bun.   
Medium tall wearing slick, tight black leather.

He looked at his/her reflection and realized that he was not alone.  
There was a woman beside him dressed similarly. This woman cleaned  
a tiny blood spot on the mirror with her own rag. Sam stared in amazement   
as the blood dissolved as if it had never been there.

"Last job of the shift. Want to hunt a quick snack before hitting the  
freezer?"

The assistant smiled at Sam with suddenly changed eyes and the appearance   
of fangs.

"Oh, boy."

Sam leaped.

Once again, he had not leaped home. There's no place like home. There's  
no place like a morgue. Sam recognized the smell from his shifts in the   
morgue during his residency. The clock on the morgue wall said 3:15 a.m.

Sam looked at his hands. A man's hands. He quickly hid a smile of relief.   
His smile faded as he looked down into the full gym bag packed right  
before the leap. Full of flat bags of blood. Sam closed the bag. He   
looked up when he heard a man speaking.

"That's all the information you have for me? Anything else about the  
body? No scent of vamps. And that a wild dog might have torn her throat  
after she was raped and left to die."

Sam hated having to finish a conversation started right before a leap. He  
had to guess what to say.

Sam began hesitantly.

"Like I said, a dog could have done it. Unless you believe in werewolves".

Mick jerked his head suddenly in Sam's direction and looked at him silently.   
His eyebrows were raised in confusion.

"Being vampires, I'm sure we've both smelled werewolves before. Just never  
met any personally.

"Oh, boy."

Sam leaped.

He leaped into a slightly pudgy man sitting in front of a computer and looked  
at printout still in his hand. The name at the top of the file said Talbot.   
Time on the computer was 4:30 a.m.

Sam swiveled his computer chair to face the only other person in the room.  
The same man from the last leap.

"I see your last client brought you lunch." Sam seemed confused as Mick   
pointed to the cat in the cage beside the computer desk.

Sam swallowed hard a couple of times. "Oh, boy."

Sam leaped.

Not again. Not in the middle of another conversation.

An elegant clock set into crystal sat in a discrete corner of elegantly  
decorated office. The clock said 6:02 a.m.

Sam recognized the man from the last two leaps and was determined to say  
as little as possible. He watched Mick pace for a moment and waited for  
Mick to begin speaking.

"I can't believe you agreed I should do what Beth asked." Long silence.   
"I can't believe that she asked."

Sam inwardly groaned and wondered what the question had been. He had no   
choice but to join the conversation.

"Do you trust her judgment?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then trust her. Trust your Beth."

Sam could see a slow crumbling to Mick's resistance and a dawning glow of   
hope for happiness in Mick's face.

"Beth and I together. Forever." The words were spoke slowly as if to savor  
each possible moment of their future.

Sam's breath seemed stuck in his chest as he realized the complete meaning   
of these recent leaps, as he realized what kind of man stood in front of  
him.

"Oh boy."

Sam leaped.

Sam arrived alone in an ordinary office and immediately searched his pockets   
for a wallet. MY name is Talbot, the name on the printout. A laptop was   
showed pictures. Photos of the same man (vampire) from the last several   
leaps. The pictures showed him run down by a car and walking away unharmed.

Sam read through the evidence Talbot had accumulated concerning the vampire.  
"Get Mick" must be on the top of Talbot's "to do" list. That's why I've been   
leaping into this particular group of people. I need to protect Mick and  
Beth.

Sam located Talbot's cell phone and searched for a contact named Beth or   
Mick. Sam called Micks cell number and asked him to come to his office.

"I'm just leaving for a breakfast date with Beth. Can it wait?"

"No, bring Beth, too."

Mick and Beth arrive quickly, but hold their curiosity in check.

Silently Sam shredded the photos and the long list of names in front of   
Mick and Beth. Sam then deleted the file with photos. Mick and Beth stood   
quietly with a puzzled look on their faces.

Comprehension slowly dawns on Mick's face. All day, he has been hearing   
"Oh, boy" said in the same way from different people.

Mick looked directly in Sam's eyes and quietly said "oh, boy".

The blood drained from Sam's face.

"Yes. Talbot is . . . is someplace else for a while. His memory of that   
place will be very hazy, like a dream. But he will be back. I've given you   
as much help and protection as I can. The rest is up to you."

Sam leaped.


End file.
